


NicoMaki Pocky Day

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Surrounded by white walls, the doctor’s vibrant red hair stood out as she moved quickly through the hallway. There was a look of irritation on her face, and she didn’t care to hide it.

Eyes that would normally stare at the doctor’s beauty were instead drawn to the large basket she was carrying. It seemed a bit heavy, but with one glance, those watching could tell that she didn’t want any help with it.

She stopped at a room and quickly opened the door. Inside was a bed, and in the bed was a patient.

Skin as white as porcelain contrasted with long, jet-black hair that reached past her modest chest. Maki might have been distracted by her features at first, but after seeing this patient countless times, she was almost unaffected. Almost.

“Ooh, Maki-chan!”

“That’s Doctor Nishikino to you, Yazawa Nico.” Like everyone else, Nico’s attention was directed to the large basket.

“Hehe, Maki-chan comes bearing gifts… Oh, I wonder what she has to give Nico Nii~” Maki groaned loudly as she placed the basket on the bedside table. It barely fit on the table. The basket started to tip over, and, in a panic, the doctor caught it. “Pffft.”

“Is something funny, Yazawa-san?” Maki picked up the white envelopes that had dropped on the floor. “To Nico-chan, the number one idol” was written on one of them.

“Nothing~” Nico tried to hide her smile, but was unsuccessful. Maki glared at the girl, but Nico was looking at the basket instead. “Anyway, what’s in there?”

“See for yourself.” As Nico sifted through the giant pile of fan mail inside of the basket, Maki went over to the chart by her bed. After confirming that there were no new changes in her condition, Maki turned to leave the room.

“Oh, thanks for delivering this to me, Maki-chan.”

“Like I’ve been saying, it’s Dr. Nishikino to you. And besides, it’s not like I wanted to do this for you.”

“Oh really? Maki-chan should be more honest!” The doctor stopped walking towards the door and turned back towards her patient. Nico wore a sly smile on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Nico stretched out her words as she spoke. “Maki-chan delivered these personally didn’t she? Instead of telling a nurse to do it… That must mean she wanted to see Nico, right?”

“W-what are you saying?! Don’t mistake me doing my job for something else!” The doctor’s face turned as red as her hair, an uncommon sight for most people. Nico, on the other hand, had seen it multiple times.

“Haha! Don’t be so loud. You don’t want the nurses rushing in here agai-” Nico suddenly fell silent. Maki rushed to her side.

“Nico-chan, what’s my name?” With a worried look on her face, Maki inched closer to Nico, not wanting to upset the girl.

“Maki-chan, of course!” As if used to the question, Nico answered quickly. As Maki breathed a sigh of relief, Nico seemed to pause once more as she reached her hand into the basket. “Hey, Maki-chan, what’s the date today?”

“It’s the 11th of November. You didn’t remember that?” Maki asked curiously, trying to confirm that Nico’s memory was okay.

“I was just making sure. More importantly…” Nico pulled out a small red box from the basket. “Do you know what day it is today?”

“Are you alright, Yazawa-san? I just told you the date.”

“No no no no, I’m talking about the day, not the date.” Maki tilted her head in confusion. “It’s Pocky Day, Maki-chan! Pocky Day!”

“Is that some made-up holiday?” Now that she knew that nothing had changed with Nico, Maki was growing tired of the girl’s antics.

“No, it’s a real thing, I swear!”

“What’s so special about Pocky Day?” Another sly smile appeared on Nico’s face.

“Fufu… Do you want to find out?” Maki was a bit dubious, but decided to indulge the girl a bit longer. Between the black-haired girl’s slender fingers was a thin stick that was covered in chocolate except for one end. She put that end in her mouth and leaned towards Maki.

The redhead realized what was happening, and a part of her wanted to leave without causing any trouble for herself or Nico.

But the part of her that took action… the part of her that leaned too far forward… the part of her that knew that Nico would forget about the kiss…

That part of Maki wanted to take back the years she had lost because of Nico’s condition.


End file.
